


Scatti d'autore

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Actor Sherlock, Alternate Universe, Hollywood, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Paparazzo John, Photography
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes è l'astro emergente di Hollywood e John Watson un paparazzo che decide di fotografarlo in qualche situazione scabrosa per ottenere uno scoop. Ma le cose non andranno come aveva previsto.<br/>Scritta su prompt di Fusterya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatti d'autore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fusterya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/gifts).



_“Ogni bambino è un artista, finché non arriva un adulto a dirgli che non lo è.”_

_\- John Lennon_

 

Da bambino John amava la fotografia. In biblioteca, mentre tutti i suoi compagni di scuola sfogliavano fumetti, lui si incantava per ore a guardare i libri di Erwitt, Adams, Avedon.

Quelle immagini meravigliose davano un volto nuovo alle cose di ogni giorno: costruzioni, giardini, insetti, panorami, persone, tutto gli appariva diverso attraverso l’obiettivo di quei grandi maestri. I paesaggi avevano una qualità magica, col sole che si faceva strada attraverso la densa umidità del bosco e le acque dei ruscelli cristallizzate in un attimo eterno; le persone, con gli occhi brillanti e le rughe profonde sui volti, sembravano più vere di quelle che incontrava ogni giorno; palazzi e grattacieli, ripresi da angolazioni particolari, diventavano quasi architetture aliene. Ogni cosa sembrava magica, vista attraverso la lente di cristallo dell’obiettivo.

La signora Hudson, la custode della biblioteca, quando si accorse della grande passione di John, gli consigliò i volumi migliori e, quando fu un po’ più grandicello, anche dei manuali tecnici che insegnavano a regolare i tempi di esposizione, l’apertura del diaframma e le più diverse tecniche di fotografia.

Quando frequentava l’ultimo anno delle elementari, John ce la mise tutta per avere dei buoni voti durante tutto l’anno, perché come regalo per la promozione voleva chiedere ai suoi genitori una macchina fotografica.

Il giorno in cui tornò a casa con un dieci sia in matematica che in inglese, sua madre, intenta ad affettare verdure per la cena, fece l'occhiolino a sua sorella Harriet.

“Caspita, tuo fratello deve tenerci proprio tanto al suo regalo per la promozione. Tu sai cosa può essere?”

Harry, quindici anni, al momento presa solo dalla sua prima cotta (Muriel Fleet, ultimo anno), si strinse nelle spalle: “No, e non mi interessa, ma conoscendolo, sarà una stronzata.”

“Harriet! Non usare quel linguaggio davanti a John, che poi lo fa anche lui.”

“Non è una stronzata - proruppe il bambino - Voglio una macchina fotografica!”

“Vedi? - disse la madre con piglio severo rivolta ad Harriet - Cosa ti avevo detto?”

La ragazza sbuffò, lasciando la cucina, e la madre si voltò verso John, che stringeva ancora i compiti di cui era tanto orgoglioso.

“Quanto a te, John, una macchina fotografica non è un giocattolo.”

“Lo so, ma è quello che voglio.”

“È uno strumento delicato, e se cade si rompe.”

“Ci starò attentissimo” promise lui.

“Vedremo, eh.”

Ma, mentre nella mente del piccolo John quel _vedremo_ si trasformò in un _avrai la tua macchina fotografica di sicuro,_ in quella dei suoi genitori divenne un _non se ne parla proprio_ ; così l’ultimo giorno di scuola John ricevette un pallone da rugby in regalo e dovette fare del suo meglio per nascondere la delusione, mentre il padre gli diceva che sarebbe diventato un piccolo campione, proprio come era lui da giovane.

Quel pomeriggio portò il pallone al parco, e i suoi amici andarono in visibilio.

“Cacchio John, che figata - esclamò Bill Murray - Possiamo giocarci?”

“Fate pure.”

“Eh? Non vieni con noi?”

“No” rispose John, incamminandosi verso la biblioteca.

“Come vuoi, te lo riporto più tardi.”

La signora Hudson si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava, quando vide John prendere un libro del National Geographic e sedersi mogio mogio a un tavolino, e provò a tirarlo su di morale con una cioccolata calda.

Quando la vide, il bambino sgranò gli occhi.

“Ma è vietato portare cibi e bevande in biblioteca.”

“Oggi ci siamo solo noi - rispose la donna - Qualcosa non va, John?”

Il bambino fece scorrere la mano sinistra sulla foto di un monumentale iceberg.

“Dovrò limitarmi a guardarle sui libri e basta.”

Qualche giorno dopo, John tornò in biblioteca accompagnato dalla madre, poiché doveva restituire diversi volumi e, prima che se ne andassero, la signora Hudson posò una Polaroid sul bancone.

“Ho cambiato macchina fotografica - disse - e questa la dovrei buttare via, ma forse a John farebbe piacere averla.”

“Oh, se non le serve più…”

“No davvero.”

“Allora grazie. Ringrazia anche tu, John.”

Prima di uscire, si voltò verso la signora Hudson, che gli fece l’occhiolino, e il bambino restò sempre col dubbio che l’anziana non dovesse davvero cambiare la macchina e avesse detto una bugia solo per fargli avere il regalo che tanto desiderava.

Da quel giorno John iniziò a fare un sacco di fotografie: le prime erano mosse e sfocate, ma migliorarono rapidamente. Il suo mondo era piccolo e ristretto, di certo al momento non avrebbe fotografato né iceberg, né leoni nella savana, quindi si concentrò sulle piccole cose: il vaso di fiori rosa e gialli sul davanzale blu della finestra, quel bel filare di pomodori maturi lungo la strada che portava alla piscina, il bulldog del vicino che dormiva pigramente sui gradini di cemento, poi mostrava i risultati a sua mamma, che se era di buon umore, gli dedicava un’occhiata veloce e un “carina”, ma se stava cucinando si limitava a un “non ora, non vedi che ho da fare?”

John aveva una gran cura della sua Polaroid, spendeva quasi tutta la sua paghetta acquistando le pellicole, passava ancor più tempo di prima a studiare i manuali tecnici e faceva ogni cosa con grande entusiasmo.

Un giorno però suo padre andò a prenderlo dopo gli allenamenti di rugby.

“Possiamo passare al negozio del fotografo? Devo comprare una pellicola.”

“Senti figliolo, non ti sembra di stare esagerando con questa cosa? “

“In che senso?”

“Questo materiale costa, e ci stai spendendo un sacco di soldi.”

“Sono soldi miei! Harry spende tutta la sua paghetta in cosmetici, e non le avete mai detto nulla.”

Il padre scacciò la sua obiezione con un gesto della mano: “Harriet è una femmina, è diverso.”

“Perché?”

“Perché sì, le donne sono fatte così. Ma la fotografia non è proprio una cosa da uomini, e di sicuro non ti darà da mangiare un domani.”

“Non è vero: i fotografi che girano il mondo e pubblicano libri-”

“Ma quelli sono professionisti, e sono bravi. Tu non lo sei” lo raggelò il padre, che in realtà di fotografia non capiva nulla e agli scatti del figlio non aveva dedicato che una fugace occhiata, non comprendendone la spontanea bellezza.

John chinò la testa sul petto, per non mostrare che era sull’orlo delle lacrime (secondo il padre nemmeno quella era una cosa da uomini).

Le sue parole l’avevano profondamente ferito: faceva male essere considerato una nullità e veder così denigrata la sua passione, ma gli adulti avevano sempre ragione, no? E se suo padre diceva che non aveva talento, allora era vero.

“Concentriamoci sul rugby, eh, che può essere una buona carriera, e  lasciamo le fotografie solo per la cena di Natale o i compleanni, così mamma si divertirà ad appiccicarle sull’album.”

John, con il cuore pesante, obbedì: chiuse la Polaroid e tutte le foto che aveva scattato in un vecchio scatolone in soffitta, assieme ai suoi sogni: tanto non era bravo abbastanza e quindi non si sarebbero mai avverati.

Con l’inizio delle scuole medie (che si trovavano  in un’altra città) smise anche di frequentare la biblioteca: raccontò a se stesso di avere poco tempo ormai, anche se in fondo sapeva che in realtà non aveva il coraggio di vedere la signora Hudson, che gli aveva fatto un regalo tanto prezioso che lui non aveva saputo usare.

 

Nemmeno il rugby, nonostante le speranze del padre, gli diede da mangiare: era un giocatore discreto, ma non eccezionale al punto da diventare professionista, e una grave lesione al legamento crociato del ginocchio destro mise definitivamente fine a qualunque speranza di carriera quando aveva ventidue anni.

A dispetto della scarsa fiducia del genitore nelle sue capacità, circa vent’anni più tardi era proprio la fotografia a dar da mangiare a John, anche se non come se l’era immaginato da bambino.

John “Tre Continenti” Watson era un paparazzo e si guadagnava da vivere vendendo a giornali e siti scandalistici le foto rubate ai v.i.p., e doveva il suo soprannome all’aver sollevato diversi scandali con i suoi scatti negli Stati Uniti, in Europa e in Australia. Tra i suoi colleghi, invece, era noto (con una punta di invidia) con il nomignolo di Doc: in generale le foto dei paparazzi erano sgranate e mosse, o perché scattate da una grande distanza o perché fatte di corsa, prima che una corpulenta guardia del corpo intervenisse per farli smettere. Le foto di John, invece, erano quasi sempre pulite e nitide (se le circostanze lo permettevano), ferme come se scattate dalla mano di un chirurgo, e facevano la gioia dei direttori delle testate scandalistiche; John preferiva uno o due scatti, ma ben fatti, piuttosto che una ventina di foto dove il soggetto di interesse era a malapena riconoscibile. Certo, sapeva che la sua non era arte, era solo un lavoro da avvoltoi, che si basava spesso sulle disgrazie altrui, ma una piccola parte della dedizione che aveva per la fotografia da bambino era sopravvissuta alle sue vicissitudini e si riverberava nei suoi scatti.

Era finito in quel mondo quasi per caso: poco dopo aver avuto l’incidente che gli aveva impedito di continuare a giocare a rugby, aveva avuto da dire con un compagno di studi che si vantava in giro di essere una specie di santo: alcuni scatti di John durante un festino di una confraternita, pubblicati sul giornale del college, avevano distrutto quella facciata.

“Potresti farlo come lavoro, sai? - aveva detto ridendo la sua ragazza dell’epoca agitando il giornaletto - Pagano fior di quattrini per le foto di gente famosa in situazioni del genere.”

E così John aveva fatto, iniziando da figure emergenti per finire, anni dopo, a Los Angeles ad orbitare attorno a Hollywood.

Il rapporto dei paparazzi con i v.i.p., e con gli attori di Hollywood in particolare, era difficile e travagliato, ma spesso le attricette emergenti o le amanti occasionali di un collega più famoso, quando scorgevano il lampo dei flash, si mettevano in posa nella speranza di finire su qualche copertina, e gli scatti di John erano quelli che rendevano più giustizia ai suoi soggetti, così attori, sportivi e cantanti sopportavano la sua presenza senza protestare troppo.

C’era da dire che John si comportava quasi sempre correttamente: si accontentava delle sue foto e poi lasciava in pace le sue “vittime”, senza insistere troppo se esse si mostravano infastidite o di fretta, non le insultava e non era eccessivamente aggressivo, anche se, quando fiutava un grosso scoop, non mollava finché non aveva le sue foto.

Inoltre, con gli anni John era stato diretto testimone del fatto che in quel mondo dorato molti scandali erano addirittura montati ad arte, solo per far parlare di sé, e se qualche v.i.p. sfruttava i paparazzi per il suo personale tornaconto, allora doveva anche accettare le vere intrusioni nella vita privata.

Non sempre era orgoglioso di ciò che faceva, specie se, a seguito della pubblicazione delle sue foto, qualche coppia finiva in frantumi, ma il  tempo aveva coperto il suo animo con un manto di cinismo: con gli scrupoli non si mangiava, e se la gente non voleva mettersi in situazioni imbarazzanti, non doveva mettere le corna al proprio partner.

 

Il direttore di Star Magazine posò le foto di John sulla scrivania; cercò di non mostrarsi troppo eccitato, ma dal luccichio nei suoi occhi era evidente che avrebbe voluto mandarle in stampa seduta stante, e John lo sapeva.

“Quanto vuoi per queste?”

“Mille dollari.”

“Starai scherzando, spero: sono solo cinque foto.”

“Cinque inequivocabili foto, che Perez Hilton sarà felice di pagare millecinquecento dollari.”

“Sei uno strozzino, Watson.”

John sbuffò e iniziò a raccogliere le sue foto.

“Ascolta Ted, non ho tempo da perdere: dimmi se accetti o rifiuti la mia offerta.”

“Proprio non sono trattabili?”

“Prendere o lasciare.”

“Wilkes mi sarebbe venuto incontro” borbottò Ted mentre apriva un cassetto della scrivania e prendeva il libretto degli assegni.

John si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e rise, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Lo stesso Wilkes che ti ha procurato delle foto così sgranate della presunta scappatella di Tom Cruise, che l’attore vi ha fatto causa sostenendo che non era possibile riconoscerlo? Dimmi Ted, come è andata a finire in tribunale?”

“Non bene” ammise l’altro, e staccò l’assegno.

“È sempre un piacere fare affari con te. C’è qualche nuovo scandalo all’orizzonte? - domandò per rabbonirlo - Un nome in particolare che farebbe aumentare la tiratura del tuo giornale?”

“La stagione degli Oscar si avvicina, quindi hai l’imbarazzo della scelta, anche se… - il direttore rifletté un istante e poi annuì - una persona in particolare ci sarebbe: Sherlock Holmes.”

Il nome non era del tutto nuovo a John, ma non riusciva ad associarlo a un volto.

“È inglese, se non sbaglio.”

Ted annuì: “Sì, di Londra, proprio come te: finora ha preso parte solo a produzioni britanniche, roba di nicchia, e ha fatto molto teatro, ma  sette mesi fa è uscito il suo ultimo film, ‘Pole’ diretto da Martin Scorsese e la sua popolarità è in crescita: sta finendo di girare un’altra pellicola in questi giorni, ‘Space Cargo’, roba di fantascienza, ed è in parola con Iñárritu per la sua prossima fatica.”

“Un bel salto! Di cosa parla ‘Pole’?”

Pur seguendo da vicino la vita degli attori, John non era un grande appassionato di cinema.

“Sei forse uno dei pochi che non l’ha visto: parla della vita di uno spogliarellista dal comportamento autodistruttivo, e la storia è un pugno nello stomaco. La mano di Scorsese si sente parecchio, ma lui è davvero eccezionale nel ruolo.”

“Mi ricorderò di noleggiare il dvd.”

“Comunque fotografare Holmes non sarà una passeggiata.”

John si sporse sulla sedia, d’improvviso più interessato.

“Oh, e come mai?”

“Ha un carattere di merda - sentenziò Ted - è lunatico, scostante con i fans al punto da non fermarsi mai per un autografo o una foto, non partecipa a feste di alcun genere o sfilate di moda, né a talk show; le riviste lo corteggiano per metterlo in copertina e lui risponde che i photoset lo annoiano, perciò non li fa. In sintesi non si sa un bel nulla della sua vita privata ed è estremamente elusivo: due tuoi colleghi ci sono stati dietro quasi tre mesi, senza produrre altro che qualche foto di lui che si reca sul set, e alla fine hanno rinunciato.”

Era comprensibile: tre mesi era un sacco di tempo, e i paparazzi erano tutti freelance, quindi se non ottenevano risultati, non vedevano una lira.

“Questo Holmes sembra una sfida piacevole” proclamò John, e giurò a se stesso che lo avrebbe fotografato in qualche situazione imbarazzante o scandalosa: sapeva per esperienza che chiunque, dal postino del quartiere al Capo di Stato, aveva qualche scheletro nell’armadio. Holmes non sarebbe stato da meno.

“Conosco quello sguardo, Watson - rise Ted - Temo che farai piangere di nuovo il nostro portafogli.”

“Prepara i fazzoletti.”

Si alzò abbottonandosi la giacca e uscì: non si era certo fatto impietosire dalle parole del direttore del giornale: lui si faceva pagare i suoi scatti a peso d’oro, vero, ma loro ci guadagnavano dieci volte tanto.

All’ingresso del palazzo per poco non si scontrò con un’altra persona che entrava.

“Doc Watson” esclamò Sebastian Wilkes.

“Wilkes” rispose John con un sorriso tirato: tra i due non correva buon sangue (fra chiunque e Wilkes non correva buon sangue, a dire il vero).

L’altro paparazzo si avvicinò a lui e lo annusò, e istintivamente John lo allontanò con una manata. “Che diavolo fai?”

“Volevo sapere se di recente sei stato a rovistare in qualche bidone dei rifiuti alla ricerca di qualche scoop.”

“Lascio quello specialità ai maestri come te” rispose John con un inchino ironico e si allontanò.

In realtà Wilkes era solo geloso dei successi di John, e non riusciva a capire come mai l’uomo fosse sempre sul pezzo quando c’era di mezzo uno scandalo.

John aveva i suoi metodi, e di certo non li avrebbe condivisi con un patetico idiota come quello, che per racimolare qualche soldo, non si faceva scrupoli a pedinare i colleghi e a rubare loro lo scoop alla prima occasione.

Il paparazzo aspettò che fossero finite le riprese di ‘Space Cargo’ prima di mettersi al lavoro su Holmes; era inutile cercare di rubare scatti durante le riprese in esterna: oltre alle guardie del corpo personali di ciascun attore, c’era anche il personale di sicurezza della Major per impedire che le immagini del film trapelassero. Insomma, troppi controlli e troppi rischi (gli uomini della security usavano metodi spicci per allontanarli), però era utile bazzicare i posti dove la troupe faceva le pause per un panino, un caffè o una sigaretta. Non gli attori, certo, quelli passavano tutto il tempo sul set, lontani dalla folla, ma la bassa manovalanza, parrucchieri, sarti, elettricisti, gente comune che amava spettegolare, come chiunque.

Bastava gironzolare attorno a loro, tenere le orecchie aperte e magari porre un paio di domande innocenti e apparentemente disinteressate, e si ottenevano informazioni spesso fondamentali.

Così venne a sapere che, dopo la fine delle riprese, Holmes avrebbe trascorso qualche giorno di vacanza a Santa Monica, a rilassarsi in un resort sulla spiaggia.

Nel frattempo riuscì a paparazzare un cestista dei Lakers durante un festino a luci rosse a casa di un amico e a vendere le foto a Ok!Magazine.

Stava bevendo un tè nella caffetteria della redazione della rivista, in attesa del pagamento, quando fu affiancato da una donna di colore.

“Watson.”

“Donovan.”

“Cooper T. dei Lakers, bel colpo.”

“Grazie. Tu hai fatto qualche scoop?”

La donna ordinò un succo di frutta e si strinse nelle spalle.

“Niente di che: uno sceicco saudita multimilionario è in vacanza dalle parti di Indian Wells, e ho fatto qualche scatto per Variety dei suoi lussi assurdi. Quella gente è fuori di testa” commentò, bevendo una sorsata di succo.

“Ma lavorare per Variety è una bella soddisfazione.”

Era una rivista di altro livello rispetto ai giornali spazzatura dove venivano pubblicate le sue foto, e John provò una punta di invidia per la collega.

“Senza dubbio. E tu sei dietro a qualcuno?”

“Holmes.”

La donna fece una faccia disgustata. “Auguri.”

“Ci hai già avuto a che fare?”

“Sì, una volta: era riuscita ad infilarmi all’after party della premiere newyorkese di ‘Pole’, ma Holmes ha capito subito chi ero, e che avevo mostrato un invito falso, pur non avendolo visto.”

“Come ha fatto?”

“Non ne ho idea! E oltretutto, mentre venivo gentilmente accompagnata all’uscita da una delle sue guardie del corpo, la mia macchina fotografica è _accidentalmente_ scivolata in piscina.”

“Cazzo.”

“Tremila dollari di attrezzatura da buttare. Stai attento, Watson, quell’Holmes porta solo guai.”

“Stai attenta anche tu: Wilkes è di nuovo in città.”

Donovan fra tutti era quella che lo odiava di più, perché Wilkes le aveva soffiato un paio di servizi importanti.

“Che bella notizia! Tra lui e Holmes non saprei davvero dire chi è il più stronzo.”

 

Una settimana dopo, John sedeva su una sdraio del Tahiti Beach Club, il più esclusivo resort di tutta Santa Monica; corrompere due dei camerieri del bar sulla spiaggia con accessi v.i.p. per una delle discoteche più alla moda di L.A. per entrare era stato fin troppo facile, anche se adesso entrambi lo occhieggiavano nervosi, rischiando di mandare a monte la sua copertura.

Uno dei due gli si avvicinò porgendogli una coca cola.

“Signor Watson, è sicuro che andrà tutto bene? Il signor Holmes è un tipo particolare e se-”

“Buon dio, Dave, rilassati: ti ho già detto che non proverò ad avvicinarlo, scatterò qualche foto e basta. E anche se mi scoprissero - proseguì, anticipando l’obiezione di Dave - non farò i vostri nomi, hai la mia parola.”

“Va bene.”

“Ora però smettetela di guardarmi, o sarete voi a far saltare la mia copertura. Fate come se io non ci fossi.”

Finalmente, dopo qualche minuto, Holmes arrivò sulla spiaggia e John preparò la macchina fotografica; per non dare nell’occhio aveva dovuto lasciare a casa la reflex con il teleobiettivo, ma la sua fedele bridge aveva sempre fatto un ottimo lavoro.

Holmes si tolse i pantaloni della tuta e John dovette reprimere una risata: sotto indossava il più brutto costume da bagno che avesse mai visto, azzurro slavato con stampati sopra dei corvi arancioni.

 _“Oh, Ted impazzirà di gioia”_ si disse; fece alcune foto dell’attore a figura intera e poi zoomò sul costume da bagno, osservando en passant che Sherlock aveva un culo da favola. Peccato solo che fosse avviluppato in qualcosa di tanto ridicolo.

Poi però Sherlock si tolse la camicia e a John passò completamente la voglia di ridere.

Il paparazzo aveva fotografato decine di v.i.p. in costume da bagno: senza l’ausilio di Photoshop e cerone, tutti mostravano qualche imperfezione fisica: seno cadente, smagliature, muscoli addominali non definiti, occhiaie. Era normale.

Ma non Sherlock: solo le rughe sulla fronte ne tradivano l’età, ma per il resto il suo corpo era perfetto, assolutamente perfetto, pensò John, leccandosi inconsapevolmente le labbra.

Alto, proporzionato, ricci scuri, addome non da culturista ma ben definito, schiena muscolosa e gambe toniche: dio, quell’uomo era in grado di azzerare l’autostima di un modello professionista solo esistendo.

John tolse gli occhi dal mirino della fotocamera per regolare la luminosità dell’immagine e abbassò gli occhi sul suo inguine, rendendosi conto con un certo imbarazzo di avere una mezza erezione; non era esattamente piccolo, e la cosa era difficile da nascondere, quindi cercò di aggiustarsi i bermuda con discrezione, prima di rimettersi al lavoro, anche se il corpo dell’attore era una distrazione costante.

A dire il vero non successe nulla di eclatante: Holmes camminò avanti e indietro sulla spiaggia, si fermò sulla riva qualche minuto ad occhi chiusi  (aveva qualche pensiero? Si stava concentrando in vista del prossimo film?), fece una breve nuotata e poi tornò a riva. Non era nemmeno in compagnia di una donna (o di un ragazzo), cosa che avrebbe reso quegli scatti molto più piccanti, ma quando l’attore aprì la doccia e si infilò sotto il getto tiepido per lavar via la salsedine, John rimpianse di non avere un teleobiettivo, per vedere da vicino i brividi che sicuramente gli stavano increspando la pelle. Al solo pensiero, l’erezione tornò a farsi sentire, e presto sarebbe diventata un problema, se non l’avesse tenuta a bada.

“Calmati, Watson - si rimproverò sibilando - Non sei un dannato adolescente.”

Poco dopo Holmes sparì nel resort e non uscì più, e John decise di non sfidare oltre la sorte e se ne andò a sua volta.

Quella stessa sera John era seduto nel salotto di casa sua e si rigirava il dvd di ‘Pole’ tra le mani: l’aveva noleggiato qualche giorno prima, ma dopo la reazione avuta quella mattina non era più convinto che fosse una buona idea guardare il film: Holmes era un lavoro, non doveva diventare una ossessione. Alla fine, vinto dalla curiosità, lo guardò, e fu insieme un’ottima e una pessima idea.

L’interpretazione di Holmes era eccezionale, il suo personaggio, tormentato, drogato e alcolizzato, bucava lo schermo, e le scene nello strip club erano erotiche e sensuali, non volgari e mai si aveva l’impressione di guardare un porno, come spesso accadeva con quel genere di film. Sembrava impossibile per un uomo alto e muscoloso come lui risultare aggraziato attorno a un palo da lap dance, ma lo era, pensò John, allargando le gambe e accarezzandosi sopra i boxer, mentre la voce roca di Sherlock mormorava dallo schermo.

Sì, si disse John più tardi sotto la doccia, guardare quel film era stata una meravigliosa pessima idea.

 

Il giorno dopo le foto del Tahiti Beach Club erano su Star Magazine e il particolare dei ridicoli bermuda da bagno con gli uccelli fece la felicità dei lettori, ma John voleva qualcosa di più succulento: gli sembrava strano che Sherlock, durante le occasioni mondane, non fosse mai in compagnia di nessuno. Aveva schiere di ammiratori dell’uno e dell’altro sesso e non avrebbe faticato a trovare un accompagnatore (diamine, lui stesso si sarebbe offerto volontario dopo la visione di ‘Pole’), invece non solo era sfuggente, ma anche un single impenitente.

Ad ogni modo nei mesi  seguenti avrebbe avuto più occasioni di seguirlo e fotografarlo, per via del lancio di ‘Space Cargo’, la pellicola di fantascienza dove Sherlock interpretava Andrew O’Sullivan, uno scanzonato pirata spaziale.

Il film non era ancora uscito, ma la campagna promozionale era già partita e, per quanto Sherlock detestasse prendere parti a quegli eventi collaterali, il suo contratto prevedeva di presenziarvi, volente o nolente, e questo dava a John più occasioni per seguirlo.

Comunque, anche durante i panels e i Q&A con i fans, Sherlock non si smentiva mai: era insofferente e abrasivo sia col moderatore che col pubblico, tanto che la gente era terrorizzata e non gli poneva domande.

La seconda volta riuscì a paparazzare Sherlock proprio al termine di uno di questi eventi, mentre era sul tetto del palazzo a fumare una sigaretta, cosa che non faceva affatto bene alla sua salute e alla sua voce, pensò con disappunto. Tutti i suoi colleghi lo aspettavano in strada: chi all’ingresso principale, chi all’uscita sul retro, chi vicino al garage. Solo John aveva avuto una intuizione (che nemmeno lui stesso sapeva spiegarsi) pensando che Sherlock volesse qualche minuto per sé lontano dalla folla.

L’attore ispirò una lunga boccata di fumo, alzò la testa e chiuse gli occhi, espirando con un’aria quasi estasiata, e, per quanto John considerasse riprovevole quel vizio, restò a guardarlo a bocca aperta, perso in una fantasia (l’ennesima) che prevedeva la stessa espressione di adesso sul viso di Sherlock, loro due sdraiati su un letto e decisamente meno vestiti. Ne fu talmente ammaliato da dimenticarsi di scattare qualche foto, e tornò in sé solo quando l’altro schiacciò il mozzicone di sigaretta sotto la punta della scarpa.

 _“Maledizione, controllati!”_ pensò frustrato: manteneva sempre il distacco dalle vittime che fotografava, per belle che fossero… insomma, era riuscito a mantenere il sangue freddo anche quella volta che aveva fotografato Hayley Atwell e Tatiana Mansley che facevano shopping lungo La Brea Avenue e gli avevano sorriso, perché ora era diverso?

L’attore ricevette una telefonata e tornò di sotto e, quasi contemporaneamente, la Mercedes con i vetri oscurato sulla quale era arrivato, lasciò il garage e tutti gli altri paparazzi lo seguirono, ma John sapeva che non poteva trovarsi lì, quindi scese di corsa dalla scala antincendio e raggiunse la sua moto, allacciandosi il casco e attese con il motore accesso.

Un paio di minuti ed una anonima Ford Coupè marrone vecchia almeno una decina d'anni lasciò il garage con Sherlock in persona alla guida.

John si accigliò: i suoi gusti in fatto di automobili erano peggiori di quelli sui costumi da bagno. Lo seguì, mantenendosi a una certa distanza, fino a un quartiere residenziale tranquillo e carino, ma che certo non era all’altezza degli standard di Hollywood, e lo vide entrare in una villetta tutto sommato anonima, anche se circondata da un muro che ne impediva la vista dalla strada. Non c’erano alberi su cui arrampicarsi lungo il viale e le altre casette vicine a quella di Holmes erano tutte più basse di quel muro, quindi corrompere un vicino di casa per arrampicarsi sul suo tetto e fotografare sarebbe stato inutile, e inoltre, chi si sarebbe mai immaginato che un attore di Hollywood vivesse lì?

Il quartiere era l’ideale per un uomo che voleva stare lontano dai riflettori e mimetizzarsi in un ambiente anonimo.

 _“Hai un cervello fino, Sherlock”_ si disse John, senza accorgersi che, dentro di sé, era già passato dal chiamarlo col cognome al nome.

 

Dal giorno seguente John iniziò l’appostamento vicino a casa di Sherlock: doveva essere molto discreto, perché in una zona residenziale come quella, un’auto o una faccia sconosciuta come la sua potevano insospettire qualcuno e fargli chiamare la polizia, quindi non poteva essere lì sempre (senza contare che aveva anche una vita). Inoltre, se Sherlock si fosse accorto della sua presenza, avrebbe traslocato in una delle altre ville che senza dubbio possedeva.

Riuscì ad ottenere un paio di scatti poco interessante, ma del genere che il pubblico adorava: uno di Sherlock che rientrava da una corsa mattutina e un altro di lui che buttava la spazzatura.

Ebbe cura di fare foto dove fosse visibile solo l’attore e non anche il quartiere dove viveva e si giustificò dicendosi che,  se altri paparazzi avessero capito dov’era, avrebbero preso d’assalto il posto e addio esclusiva, ma la verità era che aveva ancora negli occhi lo sguardo stanco dell’attore sul tetto di quel palazzo: Sherlock odiava davvero il contatto con la gente e John non voleva davvero rendergli la vita un inferno.

Forse il suo carattere ruvido e abrasivo era il motivo per cui era sempre solo: da quando aveva iniziato quegli appostamenti non aveva visto nessuno entrare in quella casa, nemmeno il suo agente: era sempre Sherlock a recarsi agli studios. Non che si fosse aspettato un via vai di squillo e rent boys da quella casa, ma Sherlock conduceva una vita quasi monacale.

Quando vennero pubblicato le ultime sue due foto di Holmes, John si scontrò di nuovo con Wilkes nell’ingresso degli uffici di Star Magazine.

“Ancora qui, Wilkes? La gente potrebbe iniziare a pensare che tu non abbia più una casa. Te l’ha venduta il Tribunale per pagare una delle tue cause perse?”

“Divertente, Watson. No, si dà il caso che io sia semplicemente molto dedito al lavoro. A tal proposito - gli si accostò sorridendo - Stai facendo un lavoro di appostamento vicino a casa di Holmes?”

“E se anche fosse?”

“È un lavoro lungo e pesante, forse ti servirebbe un collaboratore.”

John rise con incredulità.

“Non se ne parla nemmeno.”

“Potrei aiutarti: ci alterneremmo su turni e-”

“No” replicò John in tono categorico: Wilkes era maleducato e aggressivo, faceva di tutto per una foto, anche fingere di essere il postino o un corriere, pur di riuscire a entrare nella proprietà di Holmes.

“Come vuoi, Watson, ma finirai per pentirti di questa decisione.”

“Sì, sì, come no.”

John non gli diede peso e si diresse verso la sua moto; doveva andare proprio a casa di Sherlock, ma all’ultimo cambiò idea: Wilkes era infido e non mollava la presa tanto facilmente… che intendesse pedinarlo per scoprire dove andava?

Infatti, guardando nello specchietto retrovisore, notò quasi subito la Nissan verde oliva del collega che lo pedinava.

“Che stronzo - masticò tra i denti - Adesso ti faccio vedere io.”

Accelerò lungo un viale alberato, curvando solo all’ultimo istante per svoltare a destra, dando del filo da torcere al suo pedinatore; lo portò a spasso senza meta per mezza città, infine, approssimandosi a un semaforo giallo, accelerò di nuovo, costringendolo Wilkes a fermarsi al rosso.

_“Così impari, idiota.”_

Decise comunque di non rischiare e andò a casa anziché a controllare Sherlock; una volta non avrebbe perso l’occasione di fare altre foto, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso in quel lavoro, non poteva più negarlo.

Si sedette sul divano con una lattina di birra, pensieroso: lui non… non si stava prendendo una cotta per Sherlock, vero?

Si stropicciò la faccia, mentre nella sua mente si affacciavano le immagini dell’attore stretto nelle sue camicie di seta che nulla lasciavano all’immaginazione, dei riccioli che gli ricadevano morbidi sul collo. Era fin troppo facile fantasticare di passare le dita sui suoi capelli, slacciare uno per uno i bottoni della camicia e sfiorargli il torace con le labbra, mentre Sherlock si inarcava sotto di lui e...

“Cazzo…” mormorò finendo la birra, cercando di ignorare il pene che premeva contro la zip dei jeans.

Senza successo.

 

Il giorno dopo restò in appostamento tutto il giorno vicino a casa di Sherlock, ma non successe nulla; era doppiamente nervoso, sia per via del pedinamento di Wilkes (aveva fatto un giro molto più lungo per arrivare lì, controllando di continuo di non essere seguito), sia per la scoperta della sua sbandata, senza contare che si sentiva anche discretamente in colpa per tutte le seghe che si era sparato ultimamente pensando a lui (non era un guardone pervertito, dannazione).

 _“È ridicolo_ \- pensò - _non ci hai nemmeno mai parlato.”_

Scese dall’auto un paio di volte per sgranchirsi le gambe e per andare a mangiare qualcosa in un bar, e la sera tornò a casa.

L’indomani, finalmente, successe qualcosa: Sherlock uscì di casa in auto e John lo seguì. Prese l’autostrada diretta a nord, e guidò per ore nel brullo deserto californiano, ma invece di annoiarsi, John era sempre più eccitato: dove stava andando Sherlock? Non si era mai allontanato così tanto dalla città e di sicuro non era per le riprese del nuovo film (non erano ancora iniziate, e in ogni caso, sarebbe andato a prenderlo un veicolo della produzione). Verso le due del pomeriggio iniziò a sentire una gran fame, ma Sherlock continuava a guidare senza pause, e John fece altrettanto finché finalmente, nel tardo pomeriggio, non accostò a un distributore di benzina lungo la strada. Lasciò la macchina alle pompe e si diresse verso i bagni.

“Alleluia, pensavo non si sarebbe più fermato.”

Anche lui aveva un gran bisogno della toilette, ma non voleva farsi vedere dal suo bersaglio. Aprì cautamente la porta dei bagni, ma non vide nessuno: ottimo, l’attore era in uno dei cubicoli. Vi entrò anche lui, domandandosi dove l’avrebbe portato quel viaggio, e quando riaprì la porta, si trovò davanti un uomo alto, dai capelli scuri e ricci, che assomigliava a Sherlock, ma che non  era lui.

“Il signor John Watson?” chiese lo sconosciuto.

“Sì.”

“Il signor Holmes mi ha detto di riferirle che spera che lei abbia gradito il viaggio e il paesaggio della California. Le fa altresì i suoi complimenti, in quanto finora nessuno era riuscito a fotografarlo per tre volte senza che se ne accorgesse.”

E così Sherlock aveva ingaggiato un suo sosia per trascinarlo in giro per lo Stato. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi furioso per la perdi di tempo e il costo della benzina sprecata, ma in realtà era profondamente divertito (sapeva stare al gioco) e scoppiò a ridere, immaginandosi che, a centinaia di chilometri di distanza, Sherlock stesse facendo la stessa cosa.

Il sosia dell’attore si avviò verso l’uscita, ma John lo fermò.

“Tutto qui? Non ha altro da dirmi?”

Di solito a questo punto scattavano le minacce se il paparazzo non avesse lasciato in pace la sua vittima, ma il sosia scosse la testa.

“Allora ho io qualcosa da dire al signor Holmes: è stato furbo, ma la prossima volta vincerò io.”

 

Da quel giorno, senza che si dicessero niente, iniziò una specie di rimpiattino tra di loro, quasi un gioco: Sherlock ricorreva a diversi trucchi per seminare John, e a volte ci riusciva, a volte no.

La prima volta che si videro faccia a faccia e non solo attraverso la lente della fotocamera, John si confuse tra il pubblico che assisteva a un panel per ‘Space Cargo’ e, quando lo vide, Sherlock si trasformò da annoiato a interessato: lo guardò, poi spostò lo sguardo sull’uscita, e infine si scusò col pubblico andandosene.

In pratica l’aveva sfidato a seguirlo e il paparazzo non si tirò indietro: approfittò di un attimo di distrazione della sicurezza e si inoltrò nel retro, appuntandosi sulla giacca un finto cartellino di membro dello staff, che non avrebbe suscitato i sospetti di chi lo incrociava lanciandogli uno sguardo superficiale; dopo aver vagato per un po’, trovò l’attore in piedi in fondo a un lungo corridoio e lo guardava con aria di sfida, percorrendo il suo corpo con gli occhi (e non mancando di procurargli qualche brivido inopportuno per il momento).

John non fece in tempo a prendere la macchina fotografica che l’attore sparì a sinistra, lo seguì, cercando di non correre, ma finì in uno sgabuzzino delle scope, e l’attore non c’era più.

“Dannazione!”

Doveva essersi nascosto in una stanza e averlo lasciato passare; uscì nel cortile e fece in tempo a vedere Sherlock lasciare il parcheggio a bordo della sua scassatissima Ford, mentre sollevava una mano aperta nella sua direzione: sì, era la quinta volta che lo fregava.

La volta successiva però John riuscì a sorprendere Sherlock al ristorante, in compagnia dell’attrice Molly Hooper, che sarebbe stata la sua partner nel prossimo film di Iñárritu. La donna sembrava piuttosto agitata, mentre Sherlock era calmo e un po’ annoiato come sempre; i due non sembravano intimi, registrò John con un sollievo che lo fece sentire ridicolo, Sherlock non tentò nessun gesto galante, non le prese nemmeno la mano, le disse solo qualcosa che sollevò notevolmente l’umore della donna e, finita la cena, ognuno andò via per conto suo. Tuttavia John sapeva bene che le foto raccontavano la storia che l’editore voleva fosse raccontata e sarebbero state sicuramente fraintese per una cena romantica tra due amanti.

John seguì Sherlock fino al parcheggio e fece in modo che lo scatto della sua reflex si sentisse chiaro nel silenzio.

L’attore si girò nella sua direzione, sorpreso, e John sollevò la mano destra mostrando quattro dita, tante quante le volte che lo aveva sorpreso da quando avevano iniziato quella sfida.

Prima di andar via, Sherlock sorrise in un modo così divertito e sexy che John sentì lo stomaco aggrovigliarsi, mentre premeva il dito sul pulsante dell’otturatore, e quando più tardi selezionò gli scatti da inviare a Ted, non incluse quell’ultima foto: no, quella non era per il pubblico, quel sorriso bellissimo e spontaneo era indirizzato a lui, proprio a lui, e non intendeva condividerlo con nessuno.

Dio, com’era bello, con quegli occhi chiarissimi e le labbra alzate in una piega seducente. Probabilmente l’aveva fatto apposta, ma comunque non gli ci volle molto a immaginarsi quelle stesse labbra in tutt’altro contesto e la sua mano scivolava sulla patta dei jeans… maledizione, stava diventando una pericolosa abitudine, non avrebbe dovuto… poi alzò gli occhi sullo schermo del laptop e su quelle labbra, e smise di pensare.

Le foto della cena vennero pubblicate, ma mentre l’ufficio stampa di Molly Hooper si affrettò a spiegare che si trattava solo di un incontro di lavoro, da parte di Sherlock non giunse alcun tipo di comunicazione, né di conferma, né di smentita. A pensarci bene era sempre così: qualunque foto uscisse o qualsiasi cosa la stampa dicesse di lui, Sherlock non rispondeva mai nulla, come se non gli importasse l’opinione che gli altri avevano di lui.

Il che, in un mondo che viveva di apparenze, era una follia.

O forse, si disse John, Sherlock era l’unica persona sana in un mondo di folli.

Ma questo significava anche che era completamente solo, e il pensiero gli mise addosso una gran tristezza.

 

Successivamente Sherlock si fece più furbo e riuscì a sfuggirgli per tre volte di fila, quindi John rispolverò i contatti con un vecchio collega londinese, per sapere qualcosa di più della vita dell’attore: venne fuori che anche a Londra le amicizie di Sherlock si contavano sulle dita di una mano; tra queste vi era Victor Trevor, che con Sherlock aveva recitato spesso a teatro.

Una breve ricerca gli fece scoprire che Trevor era attualmente a Los Angeles e che presto avrebbe compiuto gli anni. Con molta fatica John venne a sapere che la festa esclusiva si sarebbe tenuta al Savannah, un noto locale della zona, ovviamente chiuso al pubblico per l’occasione.

Nei giorni seguenti John fece diversi sopralluoghi sul posto e individuò un angolo cieco delle telecamere di sorveglianza, che gli avrebbe permesso di arrampicarsi sul muretto e scattare delle foto, magari non eccezionali, dato che il muro si trovava sul retro del locale, ma il paparazzo era fiducioso.

La sera della festa attese finché tutti gli ospiti non furono arrivati e due uomini della security non ebbero fatto un paio di giri di controllo per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno, poi entrò in azione e si arrampicò sul muro, nascondendosi poi dietro a un albero che lo copriva sufficientemente bene, e attese, regolando intanto il settaggio della macchina fotografica e silenziandone il volume.

Finalmente, dopo più di mezz’ora, fu proprio Sherlock a uscire dal Savannah e incamminarsi nella sua direzione per fumare una sigaretta. John mirò e scattò più volte e fino all’ultimo non si accorse dell’uomo che avvicinò l’attore; quando si rese conto di chi era, John ebbe un sussulto: Sherlock stava parlando con Ramon Lumez, un messicano noto alle cronache mondane come spacciatore di droga per i v.i.p.. Oltretutto sembrava che i due si conoscessero e parlarono per un bel po’ di tempo, finché Sherlock non lo oltrepassò con una spallata e tornò all’interno del Savannah, mentre Lumez guadagnava frettolosamente l’uscita.

John restò paralizzato dove si trovava: mai avrebbe pensato che Sherlock potesse conoscere un individuo del genere: era in subbuglio, arrabbiato, si sentiva quasi tradito da lui, e sarebbe voluto andar lì a prenderlo a schiaffi e dirgli che quel veleno lo avrebbe ucciso.

Anche se, a dire il vero, non  c’era stato scambio di soldi né di bustine tra Sherlock e Lumez. A meno che non fosse avvenuto all’interno del locale.

Stava per scendere dal muro, quando udì dei passi e lo spacciatore in persona passò lì sotto, parlando animatamente al telefono.

“Peggio di così non poteva andare: non solo non ha voluto nulla, ma è andato anche a chiamare la sua guardia del corpo per farmi sbattere fuori… ma che ne so! Anni fa sarebbe venuto da me strisciando, lo stronzo… Ora me la squaglio, prima che arrivi la polizia.”

Lo spacciatore passò oltre, e anche John scese e tornò alla sua moto, per lo meno sollevato dal fatto che Sherlock non avesse preso droghe, ma ancora turbato da quanto aveva scoperto.

Una volta a casa mise le foto sul portatile e restò a fissarle: che fare?

Tre Continenti Watson un tempo non avrebbe avuto dubbi: che sotto ci fosse qualcosa di vero o meno, le immagini sarebbero andate in stampa, raccontando di un attore che si faceva di coca o metanfetamina durante una festa, e probabilmente ne avrebbero distrutto la carriera. Ma a lui avrebbero fruttato tanti di quei soldi che non avrebbe più dovuto lavorare per un bel po’.

Tuttavia non era accaduto nulla, Sherlock non si era drogato, aveva solo incontrato una persona con cui aveva chiuso (da tempo, stando alle parole di Lumez) e John proprio non se la sentiva di rovinarlo e fargli del male, e i soldi erano l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri in quel momento.

Spense il portatile, lo chiuse in cassaforte e andò a dormire, anche se passò gran parte della notte a rigirarsi nel letto.

Il giorno dopo si svegliò che era mezzogiorno passato e decise di non appostarsi davanti a casa dell’attore: era ancora incerto se cancellare le foto o meno, e passò gran parte del pomeriggio a ciondolare per casa, finché nel pomeriggio non si decise a fare la spesa per riempire il frigorifero, desolatamente vuoto: magari a stomaco pieno avrebbe ragionato meglio.

Rientrò a casa dopo un paio d’ore, riempì il frigo, prese una lattina di birra, l’aprì e si diresse in salotto, scalciando via le scarpe in corridoio, ma non appena entrò in salotto, lasciò cadere la birra a terra e urlò di sorpresa: sdraiato sul divano, intento a sfogliare una rivista con l’aria più serafica di questa terra, c’era Sherlock Holmes.

“Ti conviene asciugarla subito, o il parquet resterà macchiato” disse nella sua voce baritonale.

“Sei in casa mia…”

Sherlock agitò una mano, infastidito: “Evita di fare affermazioni così banali e scontate: la stupidità mi innervosisce.”

“Come sei entrato?”

“Ho forzato la porta sul retro con un grimaldello. Dovresti proprio far mettere una serratura migliore, anche se qui non c’è granché da rubare. Per lo meno hai l’accortezza di tenere l’attrezzatura fotografica e il tuo computer in cassaforte: mossa furba, conoscendo gli avvoltoi che orbitano nel tuo ambiente - solo a quel punto Sherlock alzò gli occhi dalla rivista per guardarlo - La birra, John: macchierà il pavimento.”

“S-sì… Come fai a sapere che tengo l’attrezzatura sotto chiave?”

“Non è da nessuna parte in casa.”

“Hai ficcanasato in giro?”

“Tu frughi nella spazzatura.”

“Con te non l’ho mai fatto” replicò John, sulla difensiva.

“Ma è così che hai scoperto che Ron Wood tradiva la prima moglie.”

Quello scoop risaliva a diversi anni prima: quindi Sherlock aveva fatto ricerche su di lui?

Ancora in stato di trance, John andò nel ripostiglio a recuperare uno straccio e pulì; era frastornato, perché era la prima volta che lui e Sherlock si parlavano faccia a faccia e si trovavano così vicini, ma l’attore si comportava come se lo conoscesse da sempre.

“Perché sei qui?” domandò John con cautela mentre asciugava il pavimento; sospettava che Sherlock si fosse accorto di lui al Savannah, e ora volesse fare un accordo economico per avere quelle foto, invece l’altro si limitò a stiracchiarsi come un gatto e a sbagliare.

“Sono mesi che invadi la mia privacy, quindi penso di avere il diritto di fare altrettanto.”

“Non fa una piega” concesse John, anche se dubitava che l’altro avesse violato il suo domicilio solo per fare due chiacchiere, ma poi Sherlock lo sorprese di nuovo: “Non conosco questo quartiere, ma se c’è qualcuno che cucina decentemente, ordina qualcosa.”

John strabuzzò gli occhi: Sherlock Holmes, l’ultimo cocco di Hollywood, voleva cenare con lui?

“Cinese sarebbe meglio - puntualizzò Sherlock - ma mi accontento anche dell’indiano.”

A dire il vero i take away dei dintorni erano tutti pessimi, e di sicuro l’attore era abituato a cucine di ben altri livelli.

“Pensavo di cucinare qualcosa io, dato che ho appena fatto la spesa. Se per te va bene.”

“Oh” Sherlock sembrò stupito dal fatto che qualcuno potesse prepararsi da solo il proprio cibo, ma alla fine annuì.

John andò in cucina, ancora molto nervoso: no, non sembrava che Sherlock sapesse del Savannah, altrimenti avrebbe già sollevato l’argomento, ma allora perché quella improvvisata? Non riusciva a capire.

“A casa mia non c’è la corrente elettrica e andare in albergo mi secca” gli fece sapere Sherlock dal salotto.

“Io non ho detto nulla.”

“Non c’era motivo che lo facessi, ce l’avevi scritto in faccia.”

“È così che leggi le persone e le loro intenzioni? Sally Donovan, una collega, mi ha raccontato che l’hai smascherata subito a una tua premiere.”

“La gente è drammaticamente semplice da capire - sospirò Sherlock gettando la rivista a terra - Ma tu, John Watson, sembri un po’ più interessante della media.”

“Grazie…. suppongo.”

“Ovviamente devi prenderlo come un complimento: non sono molte le persone in grado di attirare la mia attenzione, o di non farsi notare mentre mi fotografano.”

“Ah...”

John non sapeva cos’altro dirgli: non capitava tutti i giorni di trovarsi un attore di Hollywood in salotto, nonché il protagonista assoluto delle sue più recenti fantasie masturbatorie, e no!

NO!

In nome della divina misericordia, no!

Questo argomento era off limits, non doveva pensarci, non quando bastava un nulla a farlo eccitare come un adolescente, non con Sherlock a pochi passi da lui.

“Spero che il guasto alla linea elettrica del tuo quartiere si risolva in fretta” disse infine, cercando disperatamente di cambiare argomento.

“Il problema è solo a casa mia: ho sparato alla centralina.”

“Cosa? Perché hai fatto una cosa del genere?”

“Mi annoiavo. In realtà stavo solo sparando al muro, non miravo proprio alla centralina, ma è successo.”

In qualunque altra parte del mondo una affermazione del genere sarebbe stata allarmante, ma negli Stati Uniti le armi si trovavano al supermercato di fianco al banco frigo, infatti non fu quello ad attirare la sua attenzione.

“Ti capita spesso di annoiarti, vero?” domandò, sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano, da cui sporgevano i piedi di Sherlock.

L’attore si coprì gli occhi con un braccio.

“Infinitamente.”

Da un lato era fortemente drammatico, ma dall’altro la noia era davvero un problema per lui: con quello si spiegava il suo atteggiamento insofferente verso ogni cosa, e forse anche la droga.

Non che fosse una giustificazione, ovviamente, ma in qualche misura John sentì di comprenderlo meglio, ora.

“Posso chiederti una cosa? Perché hai scelto di fare l’attore, se sai che questo comporta contatto con il pubblico e tutta una serie di obblighi che evidentemente detesti?”

“Ma non dovrebbero esistere questi obblighi! - protestò Sherlock, infantile come un bambino, e John sorrise - A me interessa solo la recitazione, interpretare un personaggio, plasmarlo e dargli vita e, finito il film, posso ricominciare tutto da capo. Questo è un mestiere che offre infinite possibilità da questo punto di vista, ma tutto il resto, il pubblico, il merchandising, la fama, i premi, sono solo un inutile corollario” concluse, agitando una mano sottile nell’aria.

“Stai dicendo che non ti interesserebbe vincere un Oscar?”

“No.”

John rise di gusto: “Sei davvero un tipo strano.”

“Anche tu sei particolare: c’è qualcosa in te e nelle tue fotografie che non riesco ancora a inquadrare.”

Sherlock congiunse le mani sotto il mento e lo guardò con più attenzione, mentre John si agitava inquieto sotto quello scrutinio.

“E’ per questo che sei qui?”

“Per questo e per la cena, se vuoi deciderti a prepararla.”

Ancora stranito dalla piega presa dagli eventi, John aprì il frigo e prese la carne appena comprata.

“Ti va una bistecca di alce?”

“Alce?”

“Sì, non l’hai mai provata? E’ una carne molto magra, ma resta tenera, e come contorno potrei fare una insalata siciliana, va bene?”

Sherlock annuì, poi restò tutto il tempo appoggiato allo stipite della porta a guardare John che cucinava.

“Lo fai spesso?”

“Sì: cucinare mi rilassa, ed è divertente inventare ricette nuove. Dovresti provare anche tu, sai?”

Sul volto di Sherlock si dipinse un’espressione quasi di orrore, che fece ridacchiare il paparazzo.

“Va bene, niente lezione di cucina.”

John condì l’insalata e controllò la cottura delle bistecche e poco dopo servì in tavola: aveva paura che presto sarebbero rimasti a corto di argomenti, invece lui e Sherlock chiacchierarono piacevolmente: l’attore era molto diverso dalla persona perennemente scocciata che partecipava ai panels, e la cosa era talmente una piacevole sorpresa che John riuscì a non pensare alla sua cotta per tutta la cena, almeno fino a quando non sparecchiò e caricò la lavastoviglie.

Fece partire l’elettrodomestico e si girò verso Sherlock per chiedergli cosa volesse fare, e vide che aveva girato una sedia al contrario e vi sedeva a cavalcioni, le braccia appoggiate allo schienale.

In ‘Pole’ c’era una scena durante la quale il Sherlock usava proprio una sedia di quel tipo per uno spogliarello ed era stata una presenza fissa e costante delle fantasie del paparazzo; si voltò di colpo verso il lavandino, balbettando qualcosa di insensato e fingendo di asciugarlo con uno straccio anche se era già perfettamente pulito.

“Oh - la voce divertita di Sherlock lo raggiunse alle spalle - Hai visto il film.”

Mai come allora John desiderò aver mantenuto l’acconciatura da capellone che aveva da ragazzo, per nascondere le orecchie che erano arrossite violentemente.

Si schiarì la voce e fece spallucce: “Come tutti, è un film famoso.”

John sentì la sedia scorrere sul pavimento mentre Sherlock si alzava e si avvicinava a lui.

“E ti è piaciuto?”

Maledizione, era proprio dietro di lui, riusciva a sentirne il calore sulla schiena attraverso i vestiti.

“Perché vuoi saperlo? Hai detto che il giudizio dei fans non ti interessa” disse il paparazzo torcendo lo straccio tra le mani.

“Te l’ho detto, John Watson: ti trovo quasi interessante.”

Nel sentire quella voce roca e sensuale a pochi millimetri dal suo orecchio, qualcosa scattò dentro di John: gettò lo straccio nel lavandino e si voltò di colpo, afferrando il viso di Sherlock tra le mani e baciandolo con foga, approfittando della sua sorpresa e attaccando la sua bocca senza pietà.

Al diavolo, l’attore poteva denunciarlo per molestie se voleva: dio, ne valeva la pena pur di baciare quelle labbra.

“Anche tu non sei male” mormorò, attendendo la reazione scomposta e indignata dell’altro, che però non arrivò mai. Invece le labbra di Sherlock si piegarono in un sorriso sensuale che fece perdere a John qualche battito, e l’attore gli circondò la vita con le braccia.

“Mi correggo: ti trovo decisamente interessante.”

John, recuperò confidenza e lo trascinò verso la camera da letto con tanta foga che finì per sbattere la schiena contro lo stipite della porta della camera; imprecò sottovoce, mentre Sherlock ridacchiò, divertito dall’effetto che aveva su di lui, almeno finché John non gli sbottonò la camicia e iniziò a mordere e succhiare e le sue mani gli strizzarono le natiche, e la risatina di Sherlock si trasformò in un prolungato mugolio di apprezzamento.

Parte di John non riusciva ancora a credere che stesse succedendo per davvero, ma quando Sherlock si allontanò da lui e si slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni ancheggiando al ritmo di una musica immaginaria, come nel film ‘Pole’, John decise che non gli importava se era vero, oppure se era solo un sogno erotico particolarmente elaborato, e iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta, anche se con molta meno grazia dell’attore.

Tuttavia Sherlock non se ne lamentò e di sicuro non restò deluso quando John si sfilò i boxer, schiudendo le labbra in una piccola ‘o’, cosa che ebbe un effetto devastante alla già galoppante fantasia di John.

Poteva chiedere all’astro nascente di Hollywood di fargli un pompino o era una violazione dell’etichetta?

Sherlock, comunque, sembrava avere altre idee: azzerò la distanza tra loro in due passi e chiuse la mano attorno alla sua asta, accarezzandolo con evidente entusiasmo.

“Interessante e pieno di sorprese.”

John portò le mani sulle natiche dell’attore, poi le fece scivolare in basso e con un gesto secco lo sollevò da terra per adagiarlo sul letto.

“E non hai ancora visto il meglio” proclamò John.

Il meglio erano le mani del paparazzo che tenevano i polsi di Sherlock bloccati sopra la testa mentre disseminava baci e succhiotti sul suo collo candido, per poi scendere con agonizzante lentezza sul torace tonico fino alla sottile striscia di peli scuri che correva fino all’inguine, era la sua lingua che faceva inarcare e gemere Sherlock sotto di sé, era la sua voce che mormorava apprezzamenti e promesse.

Non ebbero nemmeno bisogno di parlare per decidere: John gli appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio e Sherlock divaricò le gambe senza alcuna vergogna, guardandolo con un’impazienza tale che in qualunque altra circostanza John ne avrebbe riso, tuttavia non lasciò che l’altro gli mettesse fretta e lo preparò a lungo, nonostante Sherlock lo pregasse con quella voce (dio, cosa non gli faceva quella voce) di sbrigarsi o sarebbe esploso.

Fu bellissimo, glorioso e bollente, senza alcuno degli impacci di due sconosciuti che fanno sesso insieme per la prima volta, i loro gesti sicuri e privi di imbarazzo, anche dopo l’orgasmo, quando John si voltò su un fianco e Sherlock gli fu subito addosso per stringerlo a sé e baciarlo sul collo.

John fu svegliato bruscamente il mattino dopo da una ginocchiata appena sopra l’anca che gli fece vedere le stelle. Si tirò a sedere massaggiandosi il fianco, mentre Sherlock, ancora addormentato, si girava sull’altra lato e poi supino, e lo colpì di nuovo con un braccio, quindi John decise che era più prudente alzarsi: era un amante eccezionale, ma anche un pericolo pubblico.

Raccattò silenziosamente i vestiti sparpagliati sul pavimento e li sistemò su una sedia, andando a farsi una doccia: chinò il capo sotto l’acqua bollente cercando di rilassarsi, ma era pieno di dubbi e domande.

Cosa era successo la notte prima? Sherlock era semplicemente annoiato e in cerca di facile compagnia? Così poteva sembrare all’apparenza, ma in quei mesi in cui John l’aveva pedinato, aveva visto che l’attore non amava davvero la compagnia, il che lo riportava alla domanda iniziale: perché lui? Cosa aveva fatto decidere Sherlock di trascorrere la notte con lui? Teoricamente avrebbe dovuto detestarlo, così come detestava tutti gli altri suoi colleghi.

La porta del box doccia si aprì e Sherlock si infilò sotto il getto d’acqua con un piccolo broncio.

“Ciao, tutto bene?”

“No, per niente: mi sono svegliato e il letto era vuoto!”

Oh, quella non era una risposta alle sue domande, ma se Sherlock voleva farlo un’altra volta, non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

“Sono un pessimo, pessimo padrone di casa - mormorò John, passandogli una mano insaponata sul torace - Permettimi di rimediare.”

E non c’era alcun bisogno di chiedere all’astro nascente di Hollywood di fargli un pompino: l’astro lo faceva di sua spontanea volontà.

Dopo un’abbondante colazione (a letto: scoprì che Sherlock non faceva colazione se non a letto) e aver svogliatamente sfogliato il giornale del mattino, Sherlock gli chiese la password del wifi e rispose ad alcune mail di lavoro, mentre John fece altrettanto dal portatile, poi fece una telefonata via Skype alla sorella.

“Non devi andare al lavoro?” chiese il paparazzo verso mezzogiorno. Non che gli dispiacesse veder ciondolare Sherlock per casa sua con indosso solo un paio di boxer, ma supponeva che l’attore avesse qualcosa da fare.

“No, le riprese del film di Iñárritu sono slittate per via di un impegno di Molly: è di questo che stavamo parlando a quella cena.”

“Capisco. C’è qualcosa che vorresti fare?”

“Mi piacerebbe uscire a pranzo, ma credo che questa opzione non sia praticabile.”

Decisamente: il viso di Sherlock era talmente particolare e distintivo che chiunque lo avrebbe riconosciuto e fermato, poi però gli venne in mente che era domenica e gli venne un’idea.

“Vestiti, io intanto preparo due sandwich.”

“John, non è una buona idea…”

“Fidati, conosco un posto che fa al caso nostro.”

Sherlock sembrò voler protestare ancora, poi però chiuse la bocca e cambiò idea, accennando un sorriso.

“Andrà bene, tranquillo” lo rassicurò ancora John, poi andò nel corridoio e tirò giù la scala retrattile che portava in soffitta, da dove recuperò un vecchio cestino da picnic che gli aveva regalato sua sorella qualche anno prima, e preparò un pic nic leggero a base di tramezzini ed aggiunse anche la miglior bottiglia di vino bianco che aveva in casa, poi andò in garage e recuperò un casco integrale di scorta e lo mostrò a Sherlock.

“Con questo non ti riconoscerà nessuno.”

“Sì, ma quando saremo arrivati…”

“Per quello ti ho detto di fidarti di me.”

Salirono in sella alla moto e John guidò agile e sicuro nel traffico cittadino, allontanandosi in direzione delle colline che sovrastavano la città, deviò dalla statale su una strada che divenne via via sempre più stretta, fino a diventare sterrata, e finire contro il cantiere di un edificio in ristrutturazione.

“Che posto è questo?”

“Una volta era una fattoria, ora alcune persone, tra cui un mio ex compagno di università, lo stanno ristrutturando come sala da cerimonie. Hanno quasi finito ma di domenica ovviamente non ci lavora nessuno, quindi puoi stare tranquillo.”

John sfilò il cestino dal portapacchi e scavalcò la staccionata di legno che delimitava il cantiere, mentre Sherlock rimase perplesso dalla scelta del luogo.

“La vera attrazione di questo posto non è la fattoria, per quanto carina, è il giardino sul retro, che è già stato sistemato. Vieni.”

Con grande sorpresa di Sherlock, a poca distanza dall’edificio principale, si stendeva un meraviglioso giardino mediterraneo, una esplosione di colori e profumi: arance e limoni, timo e lavanda, rosmarino e oleandro, con un sentierino di pietre che portava fino a un piccolo poggio che affacciava direttamente sull’immensa città sottostante, una distesa a perdita d'occhio di cemento e vetro che scintillava sotto l’ardente sole californiano.

“John, è bellissimo…” mormorò Sherlock, sedendosi all’ombra di un arancio, mentre John stendeva la tovaglia rossa a quadretti sull’erba.

“Lo so: la domenica, quando voglio un po’ di pace, vengo qui. È quasi un peccato che tra poco la struttura venga inaugurata, ma fino a quel momento è tutta per noi.”

Sherlock, rilassato e leggermente inebriato dal buon vino, gli raccontò qualcos'altro di sé e dei suoi esordi a teatro a Londra, poi la loro attenzione venne attratta da un gruppetto di farfalle nere dalle striature blu brillante.

“Oh, delle Onde Blu! - esclamò John prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca - È molto raro vederle da queste parti, di solito vivono più a nord.”

“Hai studiato da naturalista?”

“No, ma quando ero bambino passavo quasi tutto il tempo in biblioteca a sfogliare libri di fotografia, qualcosa mi è rimasto impresso.”

Si avvicinò agli insetti con molta cautela, rimpiangendo di non aver portato con sé la reflex, comunque aveva un gran bel cellulare e, stando attento alla posizione del sole, ottenne un paio di foto discrete, prima che le farfalle volassero su un altro arbusto.

John seguì brevemente il loro volo con gli occhi, poi tornò verso Sherlock, che lo guardava con una espressione molto seria, al limite dell’incupito.

“Qualcosa non va?” domandò John, stranito: fino a quel punto il pic nic era andato bene e l’attore non si era lamentato di essere annoiato.

“No, nulla” rispose lui, e tornò a parlare dei suoi primi anni a Londra. Per un po’ l’atmosfera restò ancora tesa, poi si rasserenò, e quando tornarono a casa di John, Sherlock non aspettò nemmeno che raggiungessero la camera da letto prima di iniziare a spogliarlo, e John non ci pensò più.

Era mattino, ma non troppo presto a giudicare dalla luce; John allungò un braccio sul materasso, sperando di poter iniziare la giornata nel migliore dei modi, ma Sherlock si era già alzato.

Il paparazzo sentì dei rumori al di là della camera da letto, ma non sembravano provenire dal salotto; incuriosito, si alzò, indossò la vestaglia e uscì in corridoio: la botola che portava in soffitta era aperta e la scala abbassata, e John si indispettì un po’. In quei pochi giorni aveva capito di essere fonte di curiosità per Sherlock, ma quello gli sembrava eccessivo.

Forse Sherlock voleva fargli capire cosa si provava a vedere la propria privacy violata; John si passò una mano tra i capelli e sbuffò: non era gradevole.

Si arrampicò sulla scaletta metallica e trovò l’attore circondato dai suoi vecchi scatoloni, che aveva aperto e stava ispezionando: aveva trovato la Polaroid della signora Hudson e le foto, e aveva in viso la stessa strana espressione del giorno prima, ma più torva, quasi amareggiata.

“Uhm… buongiorno - azzardò John - Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Cercavo quel particolare di te che mi sfugge e ho trovato queste: cosa sono?” domandò Sherlock, mostrandogli le sue prime istantanee.

John si strinse nelle spalle: “Sono solo delle foto vecchie che ho fatto quando ero bambino.”

“Le hai scattate tu, quindi?” incalzò l’attore.

“Sì, qual è il problema?”

Sherlock sembrò infuriarsi ancora di più: “Sono belle, ecco qual è il problema!”

John allargò le braccia: “E allora perché ti arrabbi? Non capisco.”

“Queste foto - sibilò Sherlock agitandogli le vecchie istantanee davanti al viso - mi fanno infuriare perché si vede subito che hai del talento, tanto talento! Quindi perché non hai fatto uno sforzo cercando di diventare un vero fotografo, invece di fare quello che fai? Pigrizia? Fame di soldi?”

“Come ti permetti di giudicarmi?” ringhiò con rabbia. Sherlock non sapeva nulla di lui, di come i suoi genitori avevano sempre minimizzato la sua passione per la fotografia e ucciso il suo talento, non lo conosceva per nulla e non aveva il diritto di venirgli a dire quelle cose.

Forse Sherlock realizzò di aver oltrepassato il segno e che le sue parole lo avevano ferito: aprì la bocca di nuovo, ma John era troppo arrabbiato in quel momento per ascoltarlo.

“Vattene.”

“John…”

“VATTENE!”

Sherlock si alzò, lo oltrepassò, e dopo pochi minuti, John sentì il rombo del motore della sua auto: se ne era andato.

Il paparazzo si sedette a terra in mezzo ai suoi ricordi e, dopo molti anni, riprese in mano la vecchia Polaroid regalatagli dalla signora Hudson: ora era molto più leggera tra le sue mani, ma quando avvicinò l’occhio al mirino, fu come tornare bambino, e la realtà assunse una consistenza diversa, in quel piccolo rettangolo.

Era una macchina solida e duratura e bastò cambiare la pila e comprare una nuova pellicola per farla funzionare di nuovo. Lungo il tragitto dal negozio del fotografo a casa sua, John fotografò un gatto acciambellato davanti al vialetto d’ingresso di una casa, un magnifico vaso di azalee in fiore, una bicicletta rossa appoggiata alla saracinesca bianca di un garage, e ora che arrivò a casa, aveva già finito la cartuccia.

Guardò le immagini comparire lentamente sulla pellicola, come in una creazione: Sherlock aveva ragione, erano belle e lui aveva talento. Era ora di lasciarsi alle spalle una volta per tutti il peso dei giudizi di suo padre e la mancanza di fiducia dei suoi genitori nei suoi confronti; forse non era troppo tardi per imprimere una svolta alla sua vita, per smetterla con un lavoro che nemmeno lui aveva mai amato davvero.

Tra le quindici foto scelse le tre migliori, le mise in una busta e guidò fino a casa di Sherlock, suonò e la lasciò nella buca delle lettere, ma non aspettò che gli venisse aperto: non era bravo con le parole, e preferiva che fossero le sue foto a parlare, a chiedergli scusa e a dirgli che aveva ragione.

Tornò a casa e si abbandonò sul divano con un sospiro pesante: erano bastati tre giorni di presenza di Sherlock e del suo costante parlare per trasformare l’atmosfera e adesso sembrava troppo silenziosa. Merda… che situazione!

Mestamente raccolse bicchieri e tovaglioli usati che l’attore aveva disseminato in giro, quando il rumore di un tuono lo fece sussultare: in un attimo il cielo si era coperto e aveva iniziato a piovere forte.

Si era appena messo a tavola quando sentì bussare alla porta; solo un paio di colpi così lievi che per un attimo pensò di esserseli immaginati, poi però i colpetti si ripeterono ancora una volta; John aprì la porta, trovandosi davanti Sherlock, zuppo d’acqua e con il sue fotografie strette in mano.

Non ci fu bisogno di dire nulla: John l’attirò a sé baciandolo con furia, stringendogli i capelli, leccandogli e mordendogli le labbra finché Sherlock non le schiuse accogliendo la sua bocca, strusciandosi su di lui incurante dei vestiti fradici, poi lo spogliò muovendosi verso la camera da letto, dove adagiò l’attore come la prima notte, venerando il suo corpo con baci e carezze, facendolo sospirare e mugolare non appena le sue dita toccavano un punto più sensibile. Lo tenne a lungo sulla corda, come piaceva a lui, e quando Sherlock, quasi al limite, allungò una mano per toccarsi, John lo bloccò.

“No.”

“Ma John...”

“No, non costringermi a legarti.”

Un lungo brivido attraversò il corpo dell’attore e una luce maliziosa si accese nei suoi occhi: incurante dell’avvertimento di John, fece scivolare l’altra mano verso il basso.

“Se è questo che vuoi…” ringhiò il fotografo, lasciandogli un morso scarlatto sul collo; recuperò frettolosamente la cintura dei suoi jeans e gli legò i polsi alla testata del letto, stringendo forse un po’ troppo, perché lo sentì trattenere il fiato.

“Okay?”

“Muoviti, John!”

"Con calma - mormorò John succhiandogli il lobo dell'orecchio - Non sei tu a condurre il gioco."

Riprese a baciarlo lentamente, ubriaco di quella pelle morbida e liscia che si increspava di brividi sotto la sua lingua, ma ormai era al limite anche lui, e quando afferrò il preservativo per srotolarlo sul suo pene, aveva le mani che tremavano: non aveva mai desiderato nessuno in maniera così prepotente e viscerale.

 _“Lo amo_ \- pensò confusamente mentre si faceva strada in lui - _mio dio, lo amo.”_

Ed era una follia, perché lo conosceva da così poco, ma era la follia più dolce che John avesse mai provato.

 

Dopo, John restò con la testa appoggiata al suo petto, mentre le dita sottili di Sherlock giocavano tra le sue scapole e scivolavano lungo la sua spina dorsale.

Stava quasi per prendere sonno, quando la voce di Sherlock ruppe il silenzio: “Non avrei dovuto dirti quelle cose, non ne avevo il diritto.”

“E io non avrei dovuto reagire in quel modo.”

“Però lo credo davvero: sei sprecato come paparazzo.”

“Ho sempre pensato di non poter fare nient’altro: nessuno mi ha mai detto che avevo talento.”

John sentì le labbra di Sherlock sui capelli.

“Che idioti.”

John rafforzò la stretta del suo braccio attorno alla vita di Sherlock.

“Dillo di nuovo.”

“Le tue fotografie sono bellissime.”

John sospirò di contentezza, poi sentì una mano di Sherlock premere sulla sua spalla per girarlo sulla schiena.

“Cosa vuoi fare?” domandò John, improvvisamente molto meno assonnato.

“Chiamala iniezione di fiducia” rispose l’attore, scivolando tra le sue gambe con movenze sensuali.

Il mattino dopo, John si svegliò per primo, premurandosi di mettere i vestiti dell’attore, ancora umidi, nell’asciugatrice, poi tornò in camera, prendendosi un attimo per osservare la sua forma addormentata: Sherlock giaceva prono, quasi di traverso sul letto, i glutei a malapena coperti dal lenzuolo blu arrotolato attorno alle sue gambe, un braccio sotto al cuscino e l’altro che penzolava giù dal letto, una lama di luce che filtrava dalle tende socchiuse e gli attraversava in diagonale la schiena, sottolineando muscoli e avvallamenti.

Era così bello che John ebbe l’impulso di fotografarlo, così recuperò la reflex e studiò le impostazioni per l’immagine migliore: con il bianco e nero il contrasto tra il pallore della sua pelle e le lenzuola scure aveva qualcosa di magico.

Sherlock sollevò la testa, ancora intontito, al primo scatto dell’apparecchio, ma John scosse la testa.

“No, non muoverti.”

L’attore obbedì, lasciando che John esaltasse il suo corpo con la macchina fotografica, poi gli diede qualche breve istruzione: “Solleva la testa e appoggiala sul gomito”, “Guarda verso la finestra”, “Piega il braccio”.

Alla fine, soddisfatto, si sdraiò sul letto e mostrò i risultati a Sherlock.

“Vedi che avevo ragione? Sei bravo” mormorò baciandolo sul collo.

“Potrei cambiare vita, sai?”

“Davvero?”

“Sì, è qualche giorno che ci sto pensando?”

“Oh.”

“Già, da quando qualcuno si è introdotto in casa mia.”

John appoggiò la reflex sul comodino e si sdraiò sopra Sherlock.

“Posso fare qualcosa per te?” domandò l’attore con una luce maliziosa negli occhi.

“Non mi dispiacerebbe un’altra iniezione di fiducia.”

Il resto della giornata trascorse tranquilla, ma dopo pranzo Sherlock si dichiarò “distrutto da tutto quel sesso”, cosa che fece inorgoglire John come un pavone, e tornò in camera a schiacciare un pisolino, mentre lui scaricò le foto sul portatile, perché aveva la memoria della reflex quasi piena. Lo schermo del computer divenne blu all’improvviso e comparve un messaggio di errore che mandò il paparazzo nel panico: che diavolo aveva quel catorcio?

Per fortuna il sistema si riavviò e, ad un primo controllo, nessun dato era andato perso, ma John non si fidava: era un modello vecchio e probabilmente stava per abbandonarlo, quindi decise di caricare tutte le immagini sul cloud per non perderle, poi lo spense perché si stava surriscaldando.

Sì, doveva cambiarlo al più presto.

“John?” Sherlock lo chiamò dalla camera da letto.

“Sono qui.”

“L’assistente di Iñárritu mi ha appena chiamato: Molly ha due giorni liberi e quindi inizieremo la lettura del copione, devo andare.”

“Ah, ma certo. Vuoi che ti accompagni a casa?”

“Grazie. Mi faresti un favore?”

“Auto o…”  
“Moto!” rispose Sherlock di slancio, e John sorrise: “Ci hai preso gusto, eh?”

“Guidi molto bene.”

“Perché non mi assumi come autista, allora?” scherzò John, ma Sherlock divenne serio e sospirò: “Tu puoi aspirare a fare molto di meglio, lo sai?”

“Dobbiamo proprio parlarne adesso?”

Era difficile pensare di cambiare completamente carriera da un giorno all’altro: Sherlock la faceva molto semplice, ma non era così. Non significava che non ci avrebbe pensato, ma ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, e non era detto che riuscisse.

Sherlock si morsicò le labbra, e John lasciò cadere l’argomento.

“Dammi solo il tempo di vestirmi e arrivo.”

John lo accompagnò con la moto dentro alla villetta fin davanti alla porta d’ingresso: anche se Sherlock diceva di non essere mai stato riconosciuto nel quartiere dove abitava, John non si fidava e preferiva salutarlo al riparo da occhi indiscreti.

Bene, allora… uhm…” non era bravo con gli addii, anche se sperava che quello con Sherlock fosse solo un arrivederci.

L’attore sorrise e lo fermò: “Aspetta un secondo.”

Entrò in casa e ne uscì poco dopo, facendogli scivolare un pass nella mano, assieme al numero del suo cellulare e alla sua mail privata

“Martedì e mercoledì sarò a un panel per ‘Space Cargo’ a Santa Barbara, ma dal pomeriggio sono libero, raggiungimi lì.”

“Saranno giorni lunghissimi” sospirò John baciandolo.

“Anche per me: per questo ti ho lasciato cellulare e mail.”

John lo baciò un’ultima volta e tornò a casa sua.

Quella settimana prese tre lezioni di fotografia e comprò un paio di manuali sulle ultime novità tecniche, la sera chiacchierava con Sherlock dei suoi progressi, e intanto aspettava con ansia di poter andare a Santa Barbara.

 

Il panel era iniziato da mezz’ora, ma Sherlock non era sul palco e John capì che qualcosa non andava: il regista e il moderatore della discussione sdrammatizzavano dicendo che gli attori erano delle primedonne che amavano farsi attendere, ma il paparazzo non credette alla scusa, perché per quanto quelle incombenze dessero fastidio a Sherlock, restava professionale e non si presentava mai in ritardo.

Mostrando il pass datogli dall’attore, andò sul retro e iniziò a cercarlo.

“Sherlock, stai bene?”

“N-no…”

John lo toccò sulla schiena, spingendolo in un camerino deserto, dove lo fece sedere su uno sgabello.

“Cos’è successo?”

“E’ morto il mio vecchio maestro di teatro, mio fratello me l’ha appena detto.”

Sherlock gliene aveva parlato durante il loro pic nic e John aveva capito che gli era molto affezionato.

“Dio, mi dispiace.”

Gli passò un braccio attorno alla schiena e lo attirò a sé, facendogli appoggiare la testa contro il suo petto, cercando di isolarlo da tutti e dal caos al di là del camerino.

John non l’aveva mai visto così turbato e di sicuro Sherlock non era in grado di sostenere quaranta minuti di Q&A con i fans.

“Credo che dovresti andare a casa.”

“No, mi bastano cinque minuti e-”

“Non se ne parla - lo interruppe John e tirò fuori di tasca le chiavi della sua moto - è parcheggiata all’angolo della strada sul retro e il casco è sotto la sella. Vai a casa, ci penso io a spiegare la cosa alla produzione.”

Sherlock ci pensò un attimo e infine si convinse, prendendo le chiavi.

“Hai ragione. Grazie, John.”

“Non dirlo nemmeno.”

Sherlock abbandonò il camerino di corsa, mentre John fermò l’addetta che voleva inseguirlo e le spiegò molto in sintesi che Sherlock aveva avuto un lutto. A quel punto la donna si allontanò per avvertire il moderatore del panel e John sentì una voce nota e fastidiosa provenire dal cortile sul retro, dove Sherlock era appena uscito.

“Wilkes” ringhiò, e corse fuori anche lui.

Sì, aveva indovinato: il suo collega aveva trovato Sherlock, e lo stava tempestando di domande e di fotografie, con la macchina puntata direttamente contro il viso che sparava un flash accecante, gli sbarrava il passo impedendogli di raggiungere l’uscita, e Sherlock, sconvolto per la notizia appena ricevuta, faticava a mantenere il controllo.

“Wilkes, lascialo in pace” intervenne John, frapponendosi tra loro.

“Levati di mezzo, Watson, questo è suolo pubblico e tu non hai l’esclusiva sulle foto di Holmes.”

“Sbagliato, questa è ancora una proprietà privata e tu non sei stato invitato.”

Sherlock approfittò del battibecco per allontanarsi, ma Wilkes diede una spallata a John e lo raggiunse di nuovo.

“Ehi Holmes! Non fare lo stronzo, andiamo, ti ho solo questo qualche foto!”

“Ti ho detto di lasciarlo in pace!”

John afferrò Wilkes per la spalla, lo voltò verso di sé e lo colpì in pieno volto con un diretto che lo fece barcollare all’indietro; Sherlock spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa, ma John gli rivolse un rassicurante cenno del capo. _“Vai, di lui mi occupo io.”_

“Brutto stronzo…” sibilò Wilkes, e gli si buttò addosso, ma John non si fece sorprendere e non cadde a terra; mentre i due paparazzi continuavano a strattonarsi, Sherlock ebbe il tempo di allontanarsi indisturbato. Alla fine un uomo della security del centro congressi intervenne e li divise.

“La pagherai cara, Watson - lo minacciò Wilkes tamponandosi il naso sanguinante - molto cara.”

“Sì, come no.”

John non diede assolutamente peso alle sue parole, si sistemò la giacca e chiamò un taxi per tornare a Los Angeles, dato che la sua moto l’aveva presa Sherlock. Decise di non chiamarlo quella sera: probabilmente l’attore aveva voglia di restare da solo, o forse aveva chiamato la famiglia del suo maestro di recitazione.

L’avrebbe chiamato il giorno dopo come prima cosa.

Di fatti l’’indomani, dopo la doccia, frugò nelle tasche della giacca alla ricerca del cellulare, e fu assalito dal panico perché non lo trovò. Freneticamente, controllò anche nelle tasche dei jeans, si inginocchiò carponi per vedere se non fosse caduto sotto un mobile o sotto al letto, ma non c’era.

“Cazzo… cazzo, no…”

Non gli fregava più di tanto per lo smartphone, ma dal telefono si accedeva al suo cloud, sul quale aveva caricato tutte le foto di Sherlock, incluse quelle rubate nel giardino del Savannah, e c’era un solo momento in cui avrebbe potuto perdere il cellulare: durante la colluttazione con Wilkes.

D’improvviso le parole dell’altro paparazzo non gli apparivano più come vuote minacce, e accese la televisione con il cuore in gola e le sue paure si avverarono immediatamente. Wilkes gli aveva rubato il cellulare e aveva venduto lo foto ai giornali, ed ora erano anche sui notiziari: Sherlock Holmes era gay e si faceva fotografare nudo dal suo amante, un paparazzo! Sherlock Holmes era un tossico che comprava droga dagli spacciatori! Sherlock Holmes era un depravato! Secondo un giornalista le foto del Savannah erano state retwittate circa cinquantamila volte, creando dei problemi ai server del social network, mentre su Facebook già si contavano una quarantina di pagine in sette lingue diverse contro l’attore.

John sentì le forze abbandonarlo e si coprì la bocca con una mano: “Mio dio, cosa ho fatto.”

Sherlock! Doveva chiamarlo immediatamente e spiegargli che era stato solo un incidente… doveva rimediare in qualche modo a quel disastro!

Si attaccò al telefono di casa chiamando il cellulare di Sherlock, mentre le notizie continuavano a moltiplicarsi, sempre più deformate, sempre più lontane dalla realtà.

Sherlock non rispose e le sue chiamate finivano tutte nella casella vocale, e dopo un po’, John iniziò a lasciare dei brevi messaggi spezzettati.

“Sherlock, mi spiace da morire. Wilkes deve avermi sottratto il cellulare in qualche modo mentre facevamo a pugni. Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto essere più attento.”

“Ho combinato un casino, lo so.”

“Ti prego, rispondi.”

“Dimmi cosa posso fare per rimediare, farò qualunque cosa.”

“Posso scrivere ai giornali dicendo che non è vero che hai preso la droga da Lumez.”

Dopo qualche ora, finalmente qualcuno rispose alle sue chiamate, ma non era Sherlock, più probabilmente era la sua assistente personale, o il suo avvocato.

“Signor Watson, la pregherei di smetterla di chiamare questo numero.”

“Posso parlare con Sherlock?”

“No, il signor Holmes, grazie a lei, ha altro di cui occuparsi ora.”

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero! Mi dica cosa posso fare per rimediare.”

“Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima, ormai il danno è fatto, e possiamo solo sperare di contenerlo.”

“Ma…”

“Addio, signor Watson.”

John afferrò il telefono e lo scaraventò contro il muro, frantumandolo, poi si accasciò a terra prendendosi la testa tra le mani: era riuscito a distruggere irrimediabilmente la cosa più bella della sua vita.

 

Da: john.h.watson@hotmail.com

A: dontbotherme@aol.com

_Mio carissimo Sherlock,_

_non immaginerai mai dove mi trovo: sono in Patagonia con un gruppo di naturalisti che stanno realizzando un documentario per Discovery Channel. Il fotografo del gruppo ha avuto dei problemi con il passaporto all’ultimo minuto e così mi sono proposto di prendere il suo posto._

_La natura qui è davvero selvaggia e quando non stiamo lavorando non c’è nulla da fare (anzi, spero che il collegamento a Internet regga abbastanza da poter spedire la mail), quindi ho avuto molto tempo per riflettere su me stesso, il mio passato e il mio futuro: voglio cambiare, voglio diventare un vero fotografo, voglio riscoprire il mio talento, proprio come tu mi avevi detto di fare. Non voglio più essere l’avvoltoio che campa alle spalle degli altri e che vive di scandali: ho avuto modo di vivere sulla mia pelle, e purtroppo anche sulla tua, quanto male può provocare un paparazzo. Mai più, Sherlock, non farò mai più nulla del genere, a costo di morire di fame._

_Non ho mai avuto intenzione di divulgare le foto scattate al Savannah, devi credermi, ma avrei dovuto cancellarle immediatamente. Spero che un giorno tu possa perdonarmi._

_Ora devo lasciarti: dobbiamo andare a riprendere una colonia di pinguini; occorre stare immobili per ore sotto la pioggia e il vento gelido, è un lavoro duro, ma i risultati mi danno soddisfazione come nient'altro ha mai fatto._

_Tuo John_

 

Da: john.h.watson@hotmail.com

A: dontbotherme@aol.com

_Ciao Sherlock,_

_sono sempre in Sudamerica, per la precisione sull’Isola di Pasqua._

_Le statue dei moai sono realmente impressionanti viste dal vero, ma ciò che mi colpisce di più dell’isola è la totale assenza di alberi. Sai che si dice che siano stati tutti abbattuti per trascinare le statue in posizione?_

_Ad ogni modo queste distese d’erba conferiscono all’ambiente un’aura malinconica, che sto cercando di catturare con il mio obiettivo, anche se è dannatamente difficile. Finora non sono soddisfatto dei risultati, quindi resterò qui finché non avrò scattato fotografie degne di questo nome._

_Un’altra cosa bellissima è che l’isola è praticamente priva di inquinamento luminoso e di notte si vedono migliaia di stelle. Un giorno mi piacerebbe portati qui e mostrarti le costellazioni e la Via Lattea._

_Dio, mi manchi._

_John_

 

Da: john.h.watson@hotmail.com

A: dontbotherme@aol.com

_Caro Sherlock,_

_sono tornato a Londra._

_Ieri mi è successa una cosa che mi ha fatto pensare: mentre andavo a prendere un’auto a noleggio a Heathrow, ho assistito a un incidente fatto da James Cameron: si è dimenticato che nel Regno Unito la circolazione delle auto è al contrario e così ha tamponato un furgone ad una rotatoria. Ovviamente si è messo a sbraitare sostenendo di aver ragione, sai come è fatto, ma il punto non è questo: il punto è che una volta avrei benedetto un tale colpo di fortuna e avrei immediatamente mandato le foto dello scoop a qualcuno._

_Potevo farlo anche ieri, ma non l’ho fatto: il passato purtroppo non può cambiare, ma io sento che sto cambiando e un giorno spero di potermi guardare allo specchio e dirmi che sono una persona migliore._

_John_

 

Da: john.h.watson@hotmail.com

A: dontbotherme@aol.com

_Ciao Sherlock,_

_oggi sono a Milano; non venivo più in Italia da quando George Clooney ed Elisabetta Canalis si erano lasciati, mentre prima qui ero di casa, perché ovviamente non vedevo l’ora di fotografare qualcosa di imbarazzante o magari una litigata. Ripensandoci adesso mi vergogno da morire per come ho condotto la mia vita in passato._

_La città è sempre molto caotica e oggi sono addirittura incappato in uno sciopero dei mezzi pubblici; forse è stato quasi un bene, perché camminando a piedi sono arrivato fino ai grattacieli del Bosco Verticale: dicono che siano i più belli del mondo e sono propenso a condividere il giudizio. Avrai comunque modo di vedere tu stesso se sono belli o meno quando pubblicherò le foto: sto infatti covando l’idea di mettere in piedi una personale, una volta tornato a L.A.._

_Mi manchi da morire._

_John_

 

Da: john.h.watson@hotmail.com

A: dontbotherme@aol.com

_Mio caro Sherlock,_

_sono a Tokyo: non ho mai visto una città così vitale e piena di contraddizioni: la quantità di gente che attraversa l’incrocio di Shibuya ogni giorno è sbalorditiva, mi ha impressionato! In città ci sono follie tecnologiche ad ogni angolo di strada, ma poi basta allontanarsi dalle vie più affollate e si trova un inaspettato angolo di quiete: un tempio, un parco, un giardino zen, e poi ancora vicoletti disordinati ma affascinanti, e poco più in là ancora di nuovo grattacieli e gente di fretta._

_Perciò scusami se questa mail è più corta delle altre, e non pensare che mi stia dimenticando di te, perché non è così, ma l’atmosfera del Giappone mi ha conquistato e voglio mostrarla a tutti: le foto di Tokyo avranno molto spazio nella personale che ho in mente._

_Tuo John_

 

Finalmente, dopo quasi un anno trascorso in giro per il mondo, John si sentì soddisfatto di ciò che aveva fatto e decise che era ora di concretizzare il progetto di cui aveva parlato a Sherlock nelle sue mail.

Aveva ancora qualche contatto a Los Angeles e, non appena rientrato, chiamò Lloyd Stevenson, curatore di numerose mostre di arte contemporanea e di fotografia in tutti gli Stati Uniti, chiedendogli un appuntamento, e due giorni dopo sedeva nell’ufficio dell’uomo al venticinquesimo piano di un grattacielo nel cuore della città, sorseggiando un caffè amaro e attendendo con trepidazione il suo giudizio.

“Sono impressionato” proclamò Lloyd appoggiando le fotografie sulla scrivania e sfilandosi gli occhialetti tondi.

“S-sul serio?”

“Non scherzo mai su certe cose. Allora, dove vorresti esporre?”

“Non saprei…” balbettò John preso alla sprovvista: non si era certo aspettato degli sviluppi così immediati.

“Io suggerisco il LACE.”

John strabuzzò gli occhi, ma Lloyd proseguì senza battere ciglio: “Ha la giusta luminosità per le foto, e ci dà la possibilità di allestire quattro sale tematiche.”

“Ma il LACE non sarà troppo pretenzioso? Dopotutto è la mia prima mostra.”

Aveva pensato a qualcosa di molto più piccolo e periferico: quello che proponeva Stevenson era un grosso azzardo.

“John,  credimi quando ti dico che è fin poco: io di mostre fotografiche ne ho allestite tante, ma non ricordo di aver visto degli scatti così belli da anni - l’uomo sospirò e scosse la testa - So che non sono fatti miei, ma pensare che per anni tu hai sprecato un talento del genere facendo il paparazzo…”

“Lo so - mormorò John, abbassando gli occhi - non sei il primo che me lo dice.”

 

Per tutto il mese seguente John fu impegnatissimo ad organizzare l'allestimento della mostra, scegliendo gli scatti migliori e spedendo gli inviti per l’inaugurazione.

Ovviamente il primo invito che scrisse fu quello per Sherlock, accompagnato da una lettera in cui gli chiedeva nuovamente perdono, e gli ribadiva ancora una volta di amarlo.

La sera dell’inaugurazione arrivò e John attese all’ingresso con ansia crescente. Gli invitati arrivarono alla spicciolata: prima Lloyd e qualche suo amico, alcuni volti noti e infine giornalisti e critici, questi ultimi pronti a stroncare ogni suo scatto per via del suo passato, ma dovettero tutti ricredersi davanti alla bellezza delle sue fotografie. Alcuni scherzarono, chiedendogli chi fosse il suo ghost-photographer, altri gli fecero sinceri complimenti, e un paio di giornalisti di costume gli dissero che avrebbero scritto i loro articoli per l’edizione dell’indomani delle rispettive testate.

Tuttavia, per quanto John si sentisse gratificato e lusingato dai complimenti verso il primo lavoro di cui andava fiero, non riuscì a godersi appieno la festa: Sherlock non si era presentato.

Da un lato John capiva che aveva combinato un casino imperdonabile, e aveva messo a rischio la carriera di Sherlock, quindi era normale che non volesse più vederlo (poteva ritenersi fortunato che non lo avesse trascinato davanti a una corte), ma in un angolo del suo cuore, aveva sperato.

Sherlock non era mai stato solo un lavoro, neppure la prima volta sulla spiaggia di Santa Monica. Era stato un colpo di fulmine, una girandola di emozioni, era stato folle e bellissimo, e il fotografo si maledisse ancora una volta per aver rovinato tutto.

Una donna gli si parò davanti.

“John, sono Tatiana Kroene dell’L.A. Daily News. Permette qualche domanda?”

“Ma certo.”

Dopo alcune domande di rito su dove erano state scattate le fotografie e su quali fossero le sue preferite, la giornalista si addentrò in un terreno più personale.

“Quando ha scoperto di avere la passione per la vera Arte della fotografia?”

John non se la prese per la domanda: era il primo ad ammettere che il mestiere di paparazzo era tutto fuorché un’arte.

“Mi ha sempre appassionato, fin da quando ero bambino. Infatti, nell’ultima sala può trovare alcune mie vecchie Polaroid.”

“E poi perché si è dato alla fotografia scandalistica, per i soldi? La vera fotografia era troppo impegnativa?”

Accidenti, quella donna non aveva peli sulla lingua.

“Non nego che i soldi hanno avuto la loro importanza nel farmi scegliere il lavoro, ma persi la mia passione molto tempo prima di diventare un paparazzo: mi venne detto che non avevo talento, che non ero speciale e non avrei mai sfondato; io ero piccolo e ci credetti. Posso chiederle una cosa, Tatiana? Scriva questo nel suo articolo: non tarpate mai le ali a un bambino che sogna di volare: è la cosa più sbagliata che possiate fare e potrebbe cambiare il suo futuro, e non in meglio.”

“Oh… ma certo - la giornalista apparve molto colpita dalle sue parole - Posso chiederle cosa le ha fatto riscoprire la sua passione?”

“Non cosa, chi: Sherlock Holmes - rispose John senza alcuna esitazione - È stato lui il primo a credere in me, a dirmi che le mie fotografie erano belle e che avrei dovuto percorrere questa strada. Sherlock mi ha restituito la fiducia in me stesso, e se questa sera siete qui a questa mostra, lo dovete solo a lui. Ha cambiato la mia vita e io gli devo tutto.”

Forse Sherlock non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per quanto accaduto, e forse era giusto che John sopportasse quel peso, ma voleva far sapere a tutti che persona incredibile fosse.

La serata fu un autentico successo e anche i giorni seguenti promettevano di essere così, con la pubblicità che avrebbe ricevuto.

Quando tutti gli ospiti della mostra furono andati via, si ritirò sul retro per darsi una rinfrescata in bagno e, quando uscì, sentì dei passi nel salone: che idiota! Si era dimenticato di chiudere la porta e qualcuno era entrato.

“Mi dispiace, la mostra è chiusa, ma può tornare do-”

John svoltò l’angolo del corridoio e incespicò sui suoi passi: davanti a una fotografia della desolata tundra russa, c’era Sherlock Holmes.

L’attore si voltò, arricciando le labbra in un sorriso.

“Speravo che potessi fare un’eccezione per me.”

John deglutì un paio di volte prima di rispondere.

“Sei venuto…”

“Non sarei mai mancato.”

“Ma ormai sono andati via tutti e-”

“Non mi sarei mai fatto vedere prima: tutta l’attenzione si sarebbe riversata su di me e non potevo permetterlo. Questa è la tua serata e le tue fotografie dovevano essere le protagoniste assolute.”

“Grazie” mormorò John, chiudendo gli occhi un istante, scosso dalle emozioni.

“Davvero hai creduto che non venissi?”

John si strinse nelle spalle.

“Pensavo non volessi avere più niente a che fare con me: non mi hai mai chiamato, né hai risposto alle mie mail.”

Sherlock si morse le labbra, incerto su come proseguire.

“Quello che è successo non è stato piacevole e mi ha creato dei problemi a livello lavorativo.”

John sussultò come se qualcuno lo avesse pugnalato.

“Ma - proseguì l’attore - ti ho creduto quando hai scritto che non avresti mai pubblicato quegli scatti del Savannah, o anche gli altri. Alla fine è stato uno spiacevole incidente per il quale la colpa è solo parzialmente tua, e ti ho perdonato da molto tempo.”

“Allora perché non mi hai mai risposto alle mie mail?” domandò John andandogli incontro: aveva un disperato bisogno di sapere se Sherlock l’aveva perdonato e basta, e da lì ciascuno avrebbe proseguito per la sua strada, o se per loro due c’era ancora speranza. Era ancora cotto di lui, pazzamente, e un angolo del suo cuore pregava che il sentimento fosse reciproco.

Sherlock sollevò la mano destra e gli accarezzò una guancia, e un’ondata di sollievo travolse il fotografo.

“Cosa avresti fatto se ti avessi detto subito che ti perdonavo?”

“Che domande! Mi sarei presentato alla tua porta in ginocchio e poi non ti avrei più fatto uscire di casa, perché avremmo fatto sesso fino a morirne.”

John prese la mano di Sherlock nella sua e ne baciò le nocche con dolcezza.

“Esattamente. Non che la prospettiva mi sarebbe dispiaciuta, ma così facendo, non saresti mai partito per scoprire il tuo vero talento e ora non saremmo qui - Sherlock lo baciò sulla fronte e John chiuse gli occhi sospirando - Quindi, per quanto ti sia apparso crudele il mio silenzio, è stato per il tuo bene, perché ti concentrassi solo tu te stesso. Lo capisci, vero John?” domandò infine, con una punta di incertezza.

John gli passò le braccia attorno alla vita e lo attirò a sé.

“Sì, ora capisco. Anche se - sorrise e si alzò in punta di piedi per baciarlo all’angolo della bocca - il tuo piano non è del tutto riuscito.”

“Come mai?”

“Perché sei sempre stato nei miei pensieri, Sherlock Holmes.”

“Sentimentale” borbottò Sherlock, ma poi lo baciò su una tempia.

“Sì, e non me ne vergogno: pensavo che se finalmente avessi realizzato qualcosa che mi rendeva orgoglioso, allora anche tu saresti stato fiero di me.”

“Lo sono, John - mormorò Sherlock e finalmente catturò le sue labbra in un bacio appassionato che lo fece mugolare indecentemente - E se mi permetti di portarti a casa mia, ti dimostrerò quanto.”

“Sì, dio Sherlock, sì - ansimò John baciandolo di nuovo mentre gli accarezzava i capelli - Ti voglio da impazzire. Durante quest’anno non c’è stato nessun altro per me, devi credermi.”

“Ti credo - rispose Sherlock con voce ora meno ferma - Anche per me è stato così.”

“Dio, muoviamoci, o giuro che ti prendo qui sul pavimento.”

“La mia macchina è sul retro.”

“E questa volta niente fotografie, promesso.”

“Davvero? Sarebbe un peccato.”

John sgranò gli occhi.

“Sherlock! Dopo tutto quello che è successo!”

Sherlock rise e strofinò il naso contro il suo.

“A dire il vero parlavo di un altro genere di foto: GQ mi ha chiesto di posare per il servizio principale del numero del mese prossimo.”

“Pensavo che tu non concedessi photoset.”

“Normalmente no, a meno che non sia il mio fotografo preferito a farlo. Cosa ne dici?”

“Sarà un onore” disse John, guardandolo con dolcezza.

“Anche per me.”

“Oh, aspetta a dirlo - scherzò l’ex paparazzo - Sono un fotografo esigente e implacabile, pretendo il massimo dai miei modelli.”

Sherlock, per nulla impressionato, chinò la testa verso il suo orecchio sinistro.

“Come a letto?” domandò,  e registrò con soddisfazione il fremito che attraversò il corpo di John.

“Non avrò mai l’ultima parola con te, vero?”

“Temo di no, ma puoi continuare a provare. Per tutta la vita, se vuoi.”

“Con piacere.”

**Author's Note:**

> La citazione iniziale non è mia, l'ho letta da qualche parte, ma non ricordo dove e adesso non riesco più a rintracciarla.  
> Anzi, se scoprite da dove viene, ditemelo che aggiungo la fonte.


End file.
